


What You Wished For

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A version of how Supernatural should maybe end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wished For

**Author's Note:**

> written and first posted in 2010

I look down and see the fruit of my work.

I see a man putting his gun and badge safely away before he's heading down to the garden, where his kid is playing with the dogs and his wife is setting up the table. 

I see a lawyer kissing his fiancé, changing into more comfortable clothes. I see them laughing in the car, driving down the short way to his brother's house.

I see Sam and Dean and what they are now. 

I see what I gave them to have.

For I am Gabriel. And I can change the world.


End file.
